My Bloody Valentine
by Ito-chan
Summary: Hmmm.. was soll ich schreiben? bin net so gut in summaries... öhm.. draco begeht einen schrecklichen fehler muss reichn sonst ist summary länger als story songfiction onechap


Title: Bloody Valentine

Author: Ito-chan

Ahh... ich liebe diesen Song (so wie tausend andere auch, also nicht wundern, wenn der satz hier öfter kommt). GC FOREVER.

Good Charlotte - My Bloody Valentine

Oh my love

Please don't cry

I'll wash my bloody hands

And we'll start a new live

-Was war nur geschehen? Hermine konnte es nicht glauben.

Warum? Warum nur? Warum er?

I ripped out his throat

And called you on the telephone

To take of my disguise

Just in time to hear you cry

Draco stand über dem toten Ron, den Zauberstab in der Hand, der kurz zuvor noch grellgrünes Licht verbreitet hatte.

Was hatte er nur getan?

Man sah wie verwirrt er war. Auf seinem Gesicht begann sich langsam Reue abzuzeichnen.

Er sah zu Hermine rüber.

When you mourned the death of your bloody valentine

The night he died

You mourned the death of your bloody valentine

One last time

Stumme Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. Sie stand wie versteinert da, unfähig zu begreifen was geschehen war. Unfähig sich zu Rühren.

Dann ganz plötzlich brach sie zusammen.

Sie merkte, wie sich ihr Körper verkrampfte. Sie konnte nicht mehr denken. Ihr Magen rebellierte. Ihr Herz schrie. Jede Faser ihres Herzens schrie. Sie fühlte sich leer.

Was war nur geschehen? Warum?

Oh my love

Please don't cry

I'll wash my hands

And we'll start a new life

I don't know much at all

I don't know wrong from right

All I know is that I love you tonight

Hatte er wirklich das Richtige getan? Wegen ihr jemanden umgebracht, nur weil er sie liebte? Er wollte zu ihr gehen. Sie trösten. Selbst wie sie so verzweifelt auf dem Boden lag, eingerollt, immer weiter von Heulkrämpfen überrollt, war sie wunderschön.

There was…

Police and flashing lights

The rain came down so hard that night

The headlines "a lover died"

Not tell tale heart was left to find

Konnte sie noch so weiter leben? Diese frage stellte sie sich die ganze Zeit. Ohne Ron. Ohne den, der sie immer wieder zum Lachen gebracht hatte, selbst wenn sie total down war. Er war ihr leben. Gewesen. Das Gewesen ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Er war immer da, und dann plötzlich nicht mehr. Um sie herum drehte sich die Welt weiter. So als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Warum?

When you mourned the death of your bloody valentine

The night he died

You mourned the death of your bloody valentine

One last time

Er wollte sie nicht so weinen sehen. Er konnte nicht. Sein Herz begann mit ihrem zu weinen.

Er hatte doch genau gewusst, dass er sie niemals haben konnte. Er hatte doch gewusst, dass sie mit Ron zusammen und überglücklich war.

Er Hatte Jemanden Umgebracht!

Oh my love

Please don't cry

I'll wash my hands

And we'll start a new life

I don't know much at all

I don't know wrong from right

All I know is that I love you tonight

Sie hob den Kopf, um den Mörder des Menschen, der ihr in ihrem Leben am wichtigsten gewesen war, anzusehen. Warum?

He dropped you off I followed him home

Then I stood outside his bedroom window

Standing over him he begged me not to do

What I knew I had to do

'Cause I'm so in love with you

In seinem Kopf spielte sich das Szenario noch einmal ab.

Ron und Hermine verließen glücklich lachend ein Restaurant. Sie hatte so selig gewirkt.

Dann war er auf sie zugeschritten. Seine Miene fest entschlossen.

„Draco, lange nicht mehr gesehen!" hatte die 23-Jährige überrascht gesagt.

Als sie so mit ihrer wundervollen, ruhigen Stimme seinen Namen nannte, durchlief in ein warmer Schauer. Sollte er wirklich? Er würde sie nur unglücklich machen. Doch sein Entschluss stand fest.

Er hob langsam seinen Zauberstab.

„Hey Malfoy, was hast du vor?" meinte Ron misstrauisch.

Er öffnete den Mund, um die Todbringenden Worte auszusprechen.

„Ey, Alter, was wird das?" Rons Stimme wurde leicht panisch, bei dem Anblick seines Gegenübers, die einen dunklen, mordlustigen Ausdruck annahmen.

„Avada-"

„Draco, was soll das?" schrie Hermine.

„Kedavra!" Die Worte waren ausgesprochen. Ein helles Grün erhellte die Straße, während Ron tot in sich zusammenfiel.

„Nein!" Schrie das Mädchen, dass er so sehr liebte. Was hatte er getan?

Oh my love

Please don't cry

I'll wash my hands

And we'll start a new life

I don't know much at all

I don't know wrong from right

All I know is that I love you tonight

Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr. Ohne Ron konnte sie nicht leben.

Im selben Moment sah auch Draco ein, dass er nicht mehr mit dem Wissen leben konnte, so ihr Leben zerstört zu haben.

Für Außenstehende musste es sehr merkwürdige ausgesehen haben, wie eine junge Frau, die verzweifelt neben der Leiche ihres Freundes kniete, und ein junger Mann mit silbernblonden Haaren langsam beide gleichzeitig zwei Holzstäbe hoben, die Spitze aufs eigene Herz gerichtet, einige Worte murmelten und dann anscheinend tot zusammenbrachen.

.:oOo:.

So das war's mit meiner ersten SongFic. Ich hoffe euch hat's gefallen. Ich bin in letzter Zeit etwas in Depri-Stimmung

Ciao, eure Ito-chan


End file.
